Drawing
by Lovelybaka
Summary: Finding a model for an Art project, easy enough right? Maybe not for the new Samezuka swimteam captain. Nitori/OC. Originally post on my dA.


The bell rang like it usually did at this point of the classes. The students had already begun to clean up their stuff when the teacher reminded them their homework.

"Don't forget your project for the next week: drawing someone who inspire you. And don't forget to ask the person first their authorization. See you next time."

The conversations began in the halls. "Eeh… I wonder who I could draw…" said one guy.

"Of course, I'm going to ask my girlfriend! She's too cute, I can't do it otherwise!" replied another.

And as all students were chatting together, there was one boy who was fixing his phone. Just by thinking about her, his cheeks took a little sweet pink colour. Walking on the cafeteria to take his lunch, he was torturing his mind to think about asking her to be his model for his art classes. For him, it was obvious, she was inspiring him.

Since that day of April, he couldn't stop to think about that girl he had seen under the cherry blossom tree, where she was talking with some other girls of her school. Samezuka was a school for boys only but this year, the school gave a try to a new project: collaboration between Samezuka and Takashima, the girls' school close to Samezuka.

And that's how some girls, like Hiyoko Okada, became manager of the clubs. She was in first year and was really enthusiast as one of the manager of the Swim Club. As the new Captain of the Samezuka Team, Aiichirou had to speak with her, but only a few minutes. He had never had the chance to properly speak with her.

Lost in in thoughts again, he quickly shook his head and came back to his phone. He wrote his draft to ask some advice to his previous senpai, he should know what to do in this situation.

.

 _[From: Nitori  
To: Rin-Senpai_

 _Subject: I need your help_

' _Senpai, I would like to ask you some advice: how can I ask to a girl to be my model for my Art class project?']_

 _._

No, it wasn't good, he sounded too desperate.

.

 _[From: Nitori  
To: Rin-Senpai_

 _Subject: Help_

' _Senpai, how can I ask a girl to be the model for my project?']_

.

Here again it was too direct. No, he needed to think about it more. He got up and began to type his new draft as was walking on the halls. He was about to erase his message once more when a group of boys passed behind him and shoved him on his back.

"Hey, sorry guy." said one of the boy.

"T-there's no problem at all." replied Aiichirou nervously.

He sighed as he wanted to check his phone. His eyes grew bigger in one second when he saw that his message was accidentally sent.

"W-what am I going to do? Senpai will find me stupid and will make fun of me! I should send a new message to tell him it was a mistake, a guy from the club who took my phone and played a prank!".

With a nervous smile on his face, trying to convince himself, he was ready to type his message when his phone vibrated. New message. Oh no.

.

 _[From: Matsuoka  
To: Ai_

 _Subject: Fufu~_

' _So Ai, you finally found a girl? Great I'm proud of you. The best way to ask her out his simply to go and tell her. I'm sure you can do it. Come on Captain! (o´v_ _`o)_ _ﾉ_ _'_ _]_

 _._

Aiichirou sighed as he was reading the message for the fifth time. He was hiding behind the school, squat, his back against the brick wall. Even if he secretly wanted to ask out Hiyoko Okada, the question wasn't there. The message he had previously sent to his previous Senpai wasn't complete and he just wanted to ask her to be his project model, not his girlfriend.

He could ask her after the project mayb- No! What was he thinking! He shook he head right to left, as he wanted to chase this idea far, far away of his thoughts. But, maybe Rin-Senpai was right. Maybe the best way was just to ask her after the Swim Club activities? Yes, that was the best solution. Why didn't he think about it himself earlier?

* * *

After what Aiichirou thought to be the longest afternoon ever, he came to the pool to meet the club. His cheeks became light red when his gaze saw Okada-san cleaning the stuff from the poolside. He shook his head to get back to his senses and led his club as a great captain for the whole training time.

"Good job today everyone." said Aiichirou as the training was over.

"Thank you for today Captain!" replied everyone together as they was bowing.

The session was hard and all the members worked hard. Aiichirou could have been proud of his team. He was sure they could easily be qualified for the next events and racings. As he was thinking about who members who be featuring in the medley relay, a voice brought him back to reality.

"Nitori Captain? Are you all right?"

As he turned his head, he saw Hiyoko Okada, right in front of him with a questioning look on her face. She was standing with the towels in her arms, waiting for his answer. Aiichirou jumped in surprise as his arms flew around his body in a dramatic way. Oh no! He just had to seem ridicule right now in front of Okada-san. She must thought he was stupid. As his arms fell down his sides, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. As he reopened it, he looked the gir, who always had that worried look on her face.

"I'm fine, thank you. O-okada-san, I-I have something I would like to a-ask you" said Aiichirou a little redder second by second. He couldn't help but splutter.

"Okay, I'm listening" replied Hiyoko, becoming a little nervous herself just by seeing Aiichirou stressed.

"Wouldyouliketobemymodelformyartclassprojectplease!" said Aiichirou in such a hurry way that even himself couldn't have understood. He bowed so deeply and quickly that his neck hurt him a bit. But he wouldn't care. He waited, his eyes shut the answer of Hiyoko. He reopened one eye when he listened the girl chuckled a little, trying to contained her laugh.

"I-I'm sorry Nitori Captain." said Hiyoko, her hand before her mouth to try to repress her laugh.

"I didn't understand what you said. I'm sorry to laugh, I can't help it but find you adorable when you act like this."

Aiichirou couldn't believe what he had just heard. She found him… adorable? No way. He redressed himself, looking Okada-san with surprise in his big eyes.

She stopped to laugh as she saw the gaze he was giving to her and bowed in apologize.

"I-I'm sorry Nitori Captain! I-i didn't mean to laugh at you! You're my senpai and I have to be more respectful toward you! I'm sorry!"

"H-ha no! You don't need to apologize! That's me who should apologize! Please don't bow like that!"

There was a panicked atmosphere which planed between Aiichirou and Hiyoko. After long minutes of mutual apologize, the blond haired girl finally asked him what he wanted to ask her first. Aiichirou took a really deep breath, closed his eyes, reopened them and eventually asked her.

"I have a project for my art class. I need to draw someone and I wanted to ask you to be my model for this project. Of course you don't have to say 'yes' if you don't want to, I would perfectly understand!"

"Nitori Captain!" Hoyoko couldn't help it but began to blush.

"I-it would be with a great pleasure of course!"

"Yosh!" Aiichirou screamed, putting his hand on fist, a triumphant look on his face for a second. Right after he recovered himself, looking at Hiyoko with a little smile on his lips.

"I'm going to have to best grade of the class with a model like you." he told her, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"T-thank you Nitori Captain! I hope so. Let's do our best together!" she replied with a wonderful smile on her face.

Aiichirou couldn't help once more and returned her her smile, offering her to escort her to the lockers and maybe, to her house if she agreed. Hiyoko kept her blush and nodded as an approval.

"But, Nitori Captain, by the way, can you draw well?" asked the girl with a questioner look. Aiichirou avoided her gaze, a blush grew on his face.

"Haha, actually…"

* * *

 **Extra**

Matsuoka Rin came back of his training session, a towel on his hair as he was drying softly his hair after the shower. He took his phone and checked the latest messages. He couldn't keep his smile when he read the one from his previous kouhai.

 _[From: Nitori  
To: Rin-Senpai_

 _Subject: THANKYOU!_

' _THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL ADVICES RIN-SENPAI! YOU ARE REALLY THE BEST! KEEP DOING YOUR AMAZING WORK!_ _ヾ_ _(^o^)_ _']_

Yeah, it was time he finally had found a girlfriend.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Here's one of my favourite writing, but surprisingly, it's one of the least popular I've posted on dA with just 500+ views for two years and half. I don't really know why, maybe because Nitori isn't popular, but he's so cute! And one of my favourite characters ever, he's too cute for his own good. But, maybe it's just bad written, and it's really possible! So, don't hesitate to tell me with a review so I can improve. I hope you enjoyed at least a little this story.**

 **By the way, Hiyoko means "chick" in Japanese, and Nitori has the kanji which means "bird", and Okada is a popular Last Name so, why not after all?**

 **Have a lovely day everone!**

 **Lovelybaka**


End file.
